


Big Brother

by ZombiePrincess



Category: Chikara (Professional Wrestling), Combat Zone Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, Ring of Honor
Genre: Blood, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Relationship, Gore, Hatred, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Injuries, Railroad Spike, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Steel Cage, Strong Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12305910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombiePrincess/pseuds/ZombiePrincess
Summary: Jimmy Jacobs and Bj Witmer have always been close, tag team champions and treating each other like brothers. When Lacey came around all that changed and now their once brother like closeness has changed to constant fighting.. Witmer almost killing or ending Jacobs life and career, but so much more is about to unfold... and is about to be exposed.





	Big Brother

White walls and what looks like parts for a steel cage can be seen through the camera lens that the small lanky framed man known as Jimmy Jacobs holds in his right hand as his face appears on screen. On Jacobs face a unhappy expression can be seen even though the lighting in the room is not that great, but even while it is dimly lit enough can still be made out as he clears his throat to speak. 

“My favorite movies have always been romantic comedies, teen ones. They are so predictable you always knew how they were going to end. Whatever... whatever conflict they had on prom night it was all resolved, there's a resolution always on prom night.” 

Jimmy's breathing seemed heavy, his eye's avoiding the camera as his gaze looked to the cement floor for a moment, thinking what he should say next for this promo that he was currently making, to upload later for fan's and haters to see. 

“Kind of always thought of my life as as a romantic comedy, but for the past year, romance has given way to violence and there really hasn't been anything comedic about it and I kinda wonder how we got here.. See it wasn't much longer than a year and a half ago that you and I BJ.. we were like this man”

His left hand would lift up, coming into view on the camera and his fingers wrapped around each other, a gesture to show how close the two had once been, how close they still could have been if things hadn't changed between them. 

“Tag team champions, before every match behind the curtain, right before our music played, you'd give me a hug, you'd say.. I love you little brother. What.. what does that even mean? I love you little brother..” 

Jacobs found it becoming difficult to keep his breathing somewhat calm, turning his face away from the screen for a moment as a glimpse of anger came to his face before he'd turn and speak once more, anger in his tone as his voice became louder. 

“When I found Lacey a woman I love, instead of being a big brother to me, you walked out on me! You turned your back on me! What? was I not paying enough attention to you, when my attention shifted.. so you walk out on me? Is that... is that love? Is that brotherly love? So a year ago.. here in Detroit you almost killed me. That's.. love. I came six inches away from my head splattering all over the concrete floor.. and from there the past year the violence only escalated. You took pints of blood out of my body, you took years off of my life” 

Pausing for but a moment, anger turned to sadness as the memories of that night came flooding back in. How close.. so very close it had been to his own life being taken from him, all because of Witmer's jealousy and hatred of how Jacobs shifted his attention to the woman known as Lacey. A deep breath, a slight sniffle coming from Jimmy as he looked back into the camera. 

“And most of all you took my innocence you miserable son of a bitch!” 

Due to the poor lighting in the room, and the horrible camera he was using, tears couldn't be seen streaming down his cheeks. But it could be heard in his voice that he hated Witmer and that this entire promo was causing him to break down. 

“I used to be a happy kid, happy go lucky in love with the world, in love with Lacey. Now there's days I don't get out of bed. While I lay in bed at night and I can't sleep, I don't count sheep, I count the number of ways I can hurt you. The number of ways I can end this. I visualized in my head so maybe just maybe I can go back to how I was, happy and innocent.. but I don't think that's a possibility. How'd we get here BJ? You brought us down here! Locked inside of a steel cage, like a zoo animal, like a sideshow freak, like a caged bitch!” 

Fuming, his anger was getting the better of him as he breathed heavily while glaring into the camera. His hatred for Witmer showing in his facial expressions that could be seen and through his word's that could clearly be heard. Seconds passed as Jacobs attempted to calm himself once again before he'd speak.

“You brought us down here but I swear to god..I'm bringing us the rest of the way. Yeah, this match will end when referee counts to three but it's not over until one of us can't get up of their own volition. It's not over until one of us can't stand up. I'm not gonna shake your hand, I'm not gonna hug you as a sign of mutual respect, that we've gotten closer somehow. No. BJ, It's prom night. It always ends the same. The Villain gets what's coming to him and the Hero gets the girl. I love you big brother” 

Jacobs spoke his last word's before lifting himself up and walking off screen, only sound that could be heard was the moving of his feet, the camera moving slightly, showing parts of the steel cage that would soon be set up, and the clicking of the off button of the camera before the screen turned black.

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in progress. More to come!


End file.
